ButZombies Can't
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Shito and Chika are in heat...tis the season for mating. But, there aren't any females in the area and they are both horny. Good thing that they are bi or else this would be really...really awkward.


_**It's the season where the bearers of the loan get odd sensations to, uh...baboongly with others that have the loan. But what happens when Shito and Chika are both in heat, there aren't any female zombies nearby, and Michiru isn't around? Yup, you gues it...YAOI!  
This has yaoi later in the anime, includes masturbation and some hint-hint fluffidy fluff. There is some cussing so...blah. I just thought it made it sound more realistic to what the situation was. It isn't hardcore cussing, but still cussing nonetheless. Yaoi means boy on boy, so if you don't like that sort of thing you probably shouldn't read this...**_

_**Chika: What are you writing**_

_**Shito and Me: Nothing that you would know about**_

_**Chika: *puppy dog eyes ***_

_**Shito: rolls eyes**_

_**Me: Aw! Come here!**_

_**Chika: Yay! I love you ya know**_

_**Me: You do! *kiss on lips ***_

_**Shito: *blush and frown *Where's mine?**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes * hugs Shito**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ^0^ Oh yah! Let's go!**_

But...Zombies Can't...

There wasn't any reason for them not to hate each other. I mean, they are polar opposites; different personalities, tastes...it was surprising that they hadn't done each other in by now. "Get off!" Shito smacked Chika across the face, sending him a few feet back. Michiru squeeled. "Shito-kun?" Chika scrambled from the rubble, spitting up blood. "You filthy, worthless, little—" A rock smashed into his face. Falling backwards, he brought Michiru down with him. "Oh, I'm useless? Who was the one that saved your sorry ass last time we went on a big assignment?" Shito growled, struggling to stand. "That was only a fluke. If it weren't for me, you'd have been dead a long time ago." The two boys stared each other down. Michiru stared at one to the next, fearful. "We shouldn't be doing this in school you know," she commented, getting a little closer to Shito. He whipped around, glaring down at the girl. "Back the hell off, gofer," Chika warned. She fled behind a lamp post. Some students gathered around from nearby classes, agging them on to fight. "Michiru?" she looked up. "Oh, Kyoko!" Her friend helped her up. "Are you alright?" Michiru nodded quickly, taking quick glances behind her. "Yeah, but I'm worried." Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Those two again? Seriously, what's been up lately. They've been getting into more fights than usual. Yesterday, I could have sworn that Shito broke Chika's neck at some point. I was freaking out." Michiru laughed nervously. _You __were actually right about that. _"You must have been seeing things." Kyoko stared down at her, then at the two boys. "Duck!" she squeaked. A chair sailed through the air, almost hitting them. "Dammit! See what you almost did, you jackass. You almost hit the goffer!" Michiru's face flushed. "I'm not a gofer!" Kyoko smirked. "Let it go." Shito punched Chika; Chika kicked Shito square in the stomach. Both fell backward, flailing around like morons. "Break it up!" Mr. Moriko, the science teacher, broke through the passage full of students. "Chika. Shito. The principal's office. Now!" He grabbed onto both of the boy's arms and pulled. _**Pop! **_Their arms dislocated. Of course it wasn't too obvious, but it did look a bit odd. "Fuck." They hissed in unison. Michiru sighed in relief. "Oh, don't be relieved just yet, Michiru," Kyoko warned. She looked up quiestionably. "What?" She shook her head. "Those two fight way too often. Something must be going on." Michiru stared after the two descending boys. "I know. I just don't know what."

"Dammit all! This was your fault you retard," Chika threw a pencil at Shito's face. The boy sighed, diverting it easily. "Quit it. Before we get into even more trouble." Chika's face flushed, his eyes turning away. "You've got something on your sleeve." Shito looked down. There was a large blood stain seeping through his suit. "You couldn't just calm down..." He tore off a piece of cloth from the bottom of the drape, casting it onto his side. He fiddled with it for a while, until the principal walked out of his room. He stopped when he noticed the blood stain. Glaring down at Chika, he noticed that there was a giant gash forming on the left side of his face. He sighed regretably. "Really, I don't know why one of my brightest students and one of my best students, two who seem like friends, are fighting like animals." He extended his arm out towards his office. The two boys pushed each other, trying to get to the seat farthest from the desk. "You will both be sitting right there." He pointed to two seats that were on either side of the main chair. Shito sat down and Chika groggily wiggled into his chair. "This is all your fault," he muttered. Shito said nothing, glaring out the window. "What started this fight anyway?" the principal asked. The two boys turned away. "He was being a complete moron and I beat some sense into him." Chika grimaced, throwing more accusing glares at the boy. The darker rolled his eyes. "What?" Chika growled, pouncing over the desk. The principal pulled his shirt, sending him flying back into his seat. "Don't make me write you a merrit." He puffed his cheeks, putting his feet on the desk. "Anyway, what's been up lately with how you've been acting? Both of you used to be great students, and now you are acting like delinquints. If I have to, I will call both of your parents-" The two sat up abruptly, staring intently at the man. "No! You don't have to do that." they said together. The man fumbled back into his seat. "Well, I still think it is best if-"

"No!" they argued again. He sighed. "If anything like this happens again," he warned. The two sat back in their chairs. "I will suspend both of you and send you to three months of detention." Chika sighed exasperately. Shito shook his head, and knodded. "Alright. I'll hold myself back. But if something happens again..." Shito looked over to Chika. The two stared each other down. "I will not hesitate to kick his ass." Chika finished. The older man sighed and pulled out his textbook. "Alright, now get out of my office. And don't cause anymore trouble," he warned. Shito stood at the door, waiting for Chika. "Is this going to go on our _permanent_ record?" he sputtered the last words, Chika running into him. "Yes. It will." Shito sneered, walking out of the classroom. "This is all your fault, Shito." Chika stormed toward the door, bumping into Shito." The older frowned, yanking on the others hair. Chika whined in protest, flailing his arms and smacking the other in the face. "What the fuck?" Chika yelled. They were only a little ways away from the principals office. Shito pulled his arm back, pulling Chika's shirt and slamming him up against the wall. "Akatsuki," he said. His tone was ice cold. The boy was shaking, at least on the inside. He struggled to get his voice to the right octive. "I keep having to tell you. Call me Chika." Shito looked in a different direction. "You aren't my friend," he stated bluntly. He eyed the other with his pariphial. "Why are you around me constantly if you hate me so much?" Chika countered. Shito let go of his shirt and went through the door, letting it slam in the other's face. "Chika chan!" Michiru called from behind. He tried to slip on a smile, but as usual, the girl could see through him. "What's wrong? Did you fight with Shito kun again?" He shrugged. She looked down at her feet and looked back up, this time in the eyes. "Why have you two been fighting so much?" she asked. He stared at her eyes for a second. _Those Shinigami eyes are so strange. _"Nah. It's alright," he assured her, lying completely. "We fight a lot." _Especially around this time of year. _She sighed worriedly. "Well alright. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." He smiled at her, pulling her along with him as he walked. "Come on. We have class!" She stared at him. "You're exited for _class_?" He shrugged

Shito punched the side of a wall. "That damn Akatsuki. He's always getting both of us into trouble," he pulled back his hand. The knuckles were scraped, bruised, and bleeding. "Fuck." He took off the wrap that he had used previously. He wrapped it up. The blood was seeping through the cloth. "Great..." it was healing slower than usual. Considering that the healing process during this particular time period was quickened as the people with loans' healing.

"Wait, _what_ is the season for?" Michiru prodded. Chika blushed slightly, turning away. "Well, you see...Shito and I have...an instinct to, uh...'mate' with another zombie female. But seeing as there aren't any girls here, and the urge is going to be here for another month, everyone is really tense." Michiru twitched her eyebrows. "Wait, so I don't understand why it's so terrible. I mean, it doesn't explain why you two are fighting." Shito's presence got closer, and Chika started shaking, noticibly. "What is it?" Michiru asked, patting his back. The white haired boy jumped up and ran out of the room, into the hallway, and fell down the steps. "Fuck!" he yelled, cradling his leg. "That was graceful," Shito commented at the very top. Chika stared up. "Fuck you!" Shito rolled his eyes. "I would ask if you were okay, but seeing as I personally don't care..." Michuru circled around the corner and ran down the steps. "Are you okay! Your leg. We need to cover it." Chika looked down. Yep, it was broken. In several places. "Well, we can't let the school see this, so..." Shito grabbed the boys leg and twisted. He cried out in immense pain. Annoyed by the sound, Shito clasped onto his mouth. "Shutup. Just take it." Chika winked away the pain, and breathed in unsteady gasps. "There, now get on." Shito grabbed hold of the others arm, yanking him onto his back. The sudden contact surprised Shito. _He's light. _He blushed slightly. "Um, well..." he started walking. Chika cluched tightly to his jacket, making the impact worse. "Oi, what happened to your knuckles?" Chika asked, looking back. Shito's hands were healing, but they looked badly scraped. He ignored the fact that the olders hands were almost clutching his butt. Shito looked around for a bench outside. Michiru followed closely behind, having gathered together a medical kit. Shito looked back and smirked. "We can heal fine with bone fractures, as long as the bone isn't completely shattered..." _And since it's this season..._He layed Chika down on the bench, looking around to make sure no one was near. Michiru took out a disenfectant and grabbed hold of Shito's hand. He averted his eyes quickly from the scenery to the sudden touch. "What are you-" she looked up sweetly at him. "You were going to get it infected unless I cleaned it out," she informed him. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Chika stared at Michiru. _How does she get so close to him? _He wiggled his leg, testing it out. The healing was almost done. The bell rang, indicating school to be over. "You finished healing yet?" Shito asked. Chika nodded, standing up. He limped for a second, but then stood up straight. "I think I'm good." Michiru clapped her hands together. "Good. I was really worried about you," she said. Chika blushed a bright crimsom. "Um...you didn't have to be." Shito stared. _That's a cute face..._he shook his head, dispersing the thought. _No, I will not resort to this. _Chika looked at his watch. "Time to go on patrol," he stated, grabbing hold of the girl. "Come on gopher, you've got some searching to do!" He pulled her closer. Shito stared after them. "Hmm..." he followed silently, eventually walking on the other side of Chika. "Oh, yeah," Chika turned to face him. Shito stared out of the corner of his eye; not fully meeting the others gaze. "What?" he asked darkly. Chika puffed his cheeks. "I was just going to say thank you for helping me, but screw it..." he turned away quickly, pulling the girl with him faster. "Jackass..." he muttered under his breath.

"Shito kun," Michiru called. He turned around to face her. "What?" she twirled her fingers together, trying to stall. His eyes grew into a tighter scowl. "What is it?" he asked again. She shook. "Well, um... I wanted to know more about the 'season' thing you two were talking about." Shito stared a little longer, later realizing that he was blushing. "Well, um...I don't think I should explain that concept." She notched her eyebrows. "Why not?" He cleared his throat, the flush deepening. "Well, um...you see," he looked down back at her innocent face. "Nevermind. It's a concept that you really wouldn't understand." The sound of footsteps dashed from behind Michiru and then ceased, only to be replaced by a loud screaming. "Chiru~!" Kiyomi called out. She felt around Michiru's breasts. The girl cried out, cradeling her chest. "Y-yomi san. Hi." To say she was startled was the least. Shito had already escaped out the back entrence and was now at least a good 30 blocks away. "So, did those two explain the season to you yet?" Yomi asked, patting Michiru's head. The other shook her head. She had nearly returned to her normal self, slanting backward on the chair. "Well you see...there is a season in each year, this happens to be in the spring time, when the z-loan carriers have to do one of two things. A. Find a human or B. find a gender opposite of theirs." Michiru shook her hands. "I don't follow." Kiyomi sighed annoyingly, sliding furthur into the seat. "I guess I have to spell it out for you," she said. Sitting up, she stared intently at the girl. "To say it bluntly...they need to fulfill their needy desires to have sex. If they can't find someone, they eventually start to have...desires..." Michiru looked away. All color had faded. Kiyomi laughed. "Don't worry, they won't go after you. But~ I can't say that they won't be staying away from each other. The best thing that you can do is stay away from them until this thing slides. I'd say, hm...a week at the most. That's when it should stop." Michiru's head hit the table. Kiyomi poked her side. It had little affect. "Chiru?" she continued to poke until the girls head lifted. "I always had suspicions, but..." Kiyomi smirked. "What? You've never seen Chika looking at Shito kun's crotch?" _**Faint. **_

Chika and Shito walked side by side, staring in opposite direction of eachother. Chika cleared his throat. "So, um...the gopher. She said that she hasn't been feeling well recently." Shito looked forward. "That's too bad. We should go check up on her when we're done." Chika nodded. Silence again. "I was meaning to ask you. Did you find someone yet?" Chika asked. Shito froze. "Well, uh...no. I haven't. Why, have you?" Chika shook his head no. "There aren't any female zombies in the area, so I really can't do much...but I did have an idea." Shito turned away. _I don't think I'm going to like this. _"You see, I thought that maybe..." Shito took off running. "What the—hey! Shito, wait up!" Shito ran at full speed, Chika trying to catch up. "Get off it Akatsuki!" he turned a corner, running right into a wall. "Fuck..." he fell backwards, landing on top of Chika. "Shito, get off of me. You're too heavy!" Shito didnn't move. "Did you hurt yourself?" Shito shook his head. "No..." blood trickled down his forehead. "Uh huh. Sit." Chika sat Shito next to the wall.

"Look Akatsuki, I'll be –ow!" the ointment stung against the cut. "You idiot! You put cold/warm water on it first!" Chika rolled his eyes, dabbing a wet cloth on the cut. "Sorry, jeez. I'm not gopher...I wonder how she's doing." Shito looked away; Chika pulling his face back to where it originally was. "I said hold still." After dabbing at the cut, he put more disenfectant on the fluff. _This didn't hurt as much as it usually does, _Shito thought. "Akatsuki..." Chika looked up annoyed. "What?" Shito frowned. "Uh..." he blushed brightly.

"What?"  
"...nothing..."

"Well obviously it's something."

"If I told you, you would only be mad."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will."

"Dammit Shito, what is it!"

"...Your zippers undone," he muttered underneath his breath. Chika got closer to his face. "What?" Shito looked away and pointed towards his pants. "Your flies undone." Chika stared down at his crotch. The zipper was half the way down, slightly exposing him. Shito felt a small tent beginning to form in his pants. "I'm going to go," he stated, standing up. Chika was struggling to pull up his pants. "Thanks," he mumbled. Shito scurried away.

He smacked into a stall of a library downtown. He took out his manhood. It was already leaking. "I can't wait for this to be over," he stroked it slowly. The sensation was greater than what he thought it would be. "Akatsuki..." he brought the other hand up, covering his mouth. "Mn~" His knees gave way. He leaned against the wall. He came in his hand, breathing unsteadily. "I need to do something about this." he whispered, pulling his zipper up. He washed off his hands and went to leave the room.

"Wait, you told Michiru about that?" Chika yelled. Kiyomi shrugged, slurping up more of her soda. "Yup. She had a right to know and I didn't hink that you _guys_ were going to tell her." Chika groaned. "So _that's _why she was acting weird." he flipped out his phone. Kiyomi smacked it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"You aren't bothering her. I don't want her having to be here when you two break." Kiyomi warned. Chika huffed. "Break? Yeah right." Kiyomi's eyebrows shook from one way to the other. "Oh really. You do know what happens, don't you? The reason why it has to be a guy and a girl doing this?" Chika took a large bite out of his burger. "Because it isn't normal for two guys to have sex." She shook her head. "Oh, there are plenty of gay zombies out there." Chika choked on the sandwich. "What?" She nodded knowingly. "Yup. Even the chairman. But they have to make provisions..." she stopped. _This might be more fun to watch rather than telling him...I'll wait and see what happens. _"Nevermind." Chika frowned. "Why are you not telling me?" She shook her head. "You'll find out. Besides, it's not like its anything _bad._" He smirked. "Whatever." he stood up and stretched. Kiyomi stared at him. "Where are you going?" He combed his fingers through his hair. "I have to go find Shito. I feel like he's too far away." His wrist throbbed. _What is he doing? _Even though his arm was detached, he could still feels something hard and soft. He stared at his palm. "Weird."

Michiru stared at her phone. Shito had called her once and there was a call from Chika that had been interupted. "I wonder if those two are alright..." she thought about what Kiyomi said. _I had no idea that they were gay. _A picture of the two floated through her mind. Her nose began to bleed as she tried to ignore the thought.

"I may have wandered too far off," Shito mutterd, staring down at his hand. The wrist was starting to decay. He sped up his pace, stopping at randome times to pull up his socks. **"Still a neat freak, eh Shito?" **He imagined Chika's voice calling to him mockingly. He sneered, standing back up and heading another direction. "This feeling is so wrong..." he thought about the other. "Where is that moron?" Normally it wasn't too difficult to find the kid, but now it seemed nearly impossible. Usually he'd pop up randomly and jump on Shito, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. _I don't like this. _Turning another corner, he ran into someone. Michiru sprang back defensively. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see where I was going and I guess I turned the corner too fast, and –oh...Shito kun, it's you." Her exsessive rambling calmed Shito down slightly. "Why aren't you at home? Your friend and Kiyomi told Akatsuki and I that you were at home with the flu or something." She sweated. _I knew it was a lie. _The girl readjusted her glasses and backed up slowly. "Well, you see...I-I was just going to the market because I, uh..." she thought for a second. Boy was she a bad lier. "Oh yeah! I was headed to the market to get some medicine." He rolled his eyes, folding his arms in front of his chest. "If that's true, then why didn't you ask someone to do it for you?" He didn't care what anyone said about the girl. When it came down to a situation that she wasn't prepared for, she could run. He sighed. "That solves one case." He flipped out his phone and dialed his partners number. "Shito?" the line picked up immediately. Shito stared at the buildings. "Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" There was a small interfferance. "I'm at the Z-loan building. Something came up...why, where are you? I'll come over." Shito frowned. "I'm in front of the library." A group of girls giggled as they walked past. "Alright. I'll be there in a few." The dial tone buzzed in Shito's ears.

"Where are you going?" Kiyomi asked. Chika picked up his coffee. "I have to go meet up with Shito. That was him on the phone." Kiyomi blushed slightly. "Alright. I guess I'll see you two later." He looked at the girl again, confused. Brushing it off, he left.

"Hey, Shito!" he called, jumping onto the others back. They were at the top floor of the library. A librarian stared at the two, tempted to tell them to be quiet. Instead, she let it slide. "Would you be quiet! We are in a library," Shito snapped. Chika wasn't one for formalities, but his hand was laying too close to Shito's groin. He looked away. Chika sat down on the chair next to the man. "So, what is it?" he asked. Shito frowned slightly. "Um, I need to ask you something," he said. Chika smirked. "What?" Shito looked around the space. "What was that thing you were trying to ask me?" Chika turned his head from side to side. "What thing?" Shito groaned, annoyed. "The thing you were asking when you were helping me." Chika put his fingers to his lips. _They look soft..._Shito looked away again. "Calm the hell down," he warned himself under his breath. Chika snapped his fingers. "Oh, I remember..." he thought back to Kiyomi. "It's nothing." he stated, streatching. Shito stared at him inently. "I don't believe that for a second." Chika snapped his neck. "Really, it's nothing." Shito shook his head. "Whatever." They sat in silence. "I saw Michiru today," Shito infomed. Chika looked up. "Really? Did you go to her house without me?" Shito shook his head. "No. I ran into her when I was looking for you. She looked perfectly healthy and is one bad lier." Chika frowned. "Skipping out on the job. She won't get away with it." Shito stared out the window. "You found someone yet?" he asked. Chika sighed. "No. I looked around before, but couldn't find anyone." He was lying. He hadn't looked, not even tried or asked anyone. "Then let me ask you something." Chika looked at Shito. The boy was standing up. "What?"

Shito pulled the other up by the wrist and walked to the back of the library. _I'm not going to like this...but something has to be done. _"Where are we going?" Shito stayed silent.

"Where are we going?" he nearly yelled. Shito grabbed his mouth. "Shut-up." The boy was pinned against the wall. "No I'm not going to be quiet. What the hell—." Shito pushed him harder to the wall, grabbing both of his wrists. "We are both without someone. We aren't going to like this, but..." Chika's pants became tight, his face reddening. "W-what?" he stuttered. Shito looked around. No one was there. He quickly kissed Chika's lips. The boy was caught by surprise. "S-shi-to...mn~" he mewed against his lips. _I can't do this..._His knee flew up, colliding with Shito's lower area. The boy sucked in air, falling to the floor. Still flustered and half turned on, Chika slid out the window and onto the roof. "Dammit..." Shito cursed on the floor. Crawling on the pannels, he slid on the back portion. "What the hell just happened?" A loud thunk from behind scared him, casuing him to jolt. "It looked like you were trying to kill me!" Shito yelled, grabbing hold of the other. Chika screamed. Loudly. Some of the people on the streets looked up and around, trying to find the source of the noise. "S-shito!" The darker haired male wrapped his arms around the other's waist, hoisting him up. "I am not going to wait any longer. Let's get this over with."

After storming the city, jumping off of building to building, with a shreiking subject that continued to hit him repeatedly, Shito was out of breath. "I said. Let. Me. GO!" Chika kicked his stomach, sending him toppling over. Shito landed on top of Chika, completely out. "Chika...quit it." The boy wiggled in his arms. "No! I will not be your little bitch!" Shito snickered. "You wanted to top?" Chika paused. "Excuse me? _That's _what your plan was?" Shito held down Chika's wrists again, on either sides o fhis head. "What else would I mean?"

"I thought two guys couldn't _do it_." Chika sputtered. Shito rolled his eyes, pulling down the others pants. "What is this used for then?" he purred seductively. His finger was sucked into Chika's hole. "Hell!" he leaned into the finger. The older smiled. "There's more where that came from." He lifted Chika up, pulling off his shirt and the others. "No, Shi—." his lips were captured again, being forcefully opened. Shito's fingers slid down Chika's underwear. He nipped and sucked on Chika's lips, ravashing his mouth. He whithered underneath him. "Please, stop..." Chika begged. Shito's blush grew stronger, and his pace sharpened. "Aka—Chika." the boys eyes snapped open, watering. He cried. "You said my name!" he pulled up from the ground, kissing his captors lips. "If I knew that saying your name was all it took..." he smirked, pushing him down. The other moaned in ecstacy. "I would have done it at the library." He inserted a second finger with the first one, conducting a scissoring motion. Chika cried out, clutching onto Shito's shoulders to pull him closer. "Again," he breathed. Shito removed his fingergs, causing the other to whine. "I said do it again, not take it _out_." Shito lifted up Chika's legs, putting them on his shoulders. "Oh, there will be more." he licked at Chika's earlobe. "Ahn~~3" He brabbed out some lotion (you were wanting him to suck, huh?), applying a generous amount on his manhood and on the hole. "You ready, Chika chan?" The younger fidgeted on the floor. "Um...can we do this on the bed and not in the doorway?" Shito rolled his eyes. He switched their positions so that Chika was on top of him and his back was on the floor. "Alright then. I'll be here and watch." Chika's eyes glittered in lust. "You look...sexy down there." His words only made Shito harder. The boy stared down at the large flesh underneath. "...big..." he muttered. Shito laughed. "Don't laugh at me; it's my first time!" Shito laughed a little longer. "Oh really? Alright then, I'll help." He cradeled the others face in his palms, looking at him lovingly. "It's going to hurt," he explained. Chika nodded. "Yeah it's going to hurt! You id—ah!" Shito began to enter. He was in. "You good?" he asked. Chika had tears running down his face. Small pellets stung Shito's eyes. "Move..." he whispered, leaning down and kissing the others lips gently. _He's shaking_. Shito complied with the comand, taking slow and steady thrusts. Chika mewed in surprise. "G-good~" he crowned, arching his back to get deeper. Shito stared at the sight before him. _To think he could be this hot..._He pushed the other down, continuously thrusting.

"Ahn!~ Shito, faster." Chika commanded. Shito's pace grew at an alarming rate, hiting Chika's prostate repeatedly. "Coming.," he groaned. Chika stretched out his arms. Shito bent down, still thrusting in and out madly, and took Chika's strawberry lips. "I love you..." they said together as they came.

"Shito...Shito!" The older boy woke up with a start. "What?" he growled, angered that he was awakened so abruptly. Chika's face was covered in tears and snot. "Disgusting...what's wrong?" Shito was a bit surprised by his harshness. _Oh yeah, the season's supposed to be over in a few hours. _"Somethings' wrong!" Chika shouted, grabbing hold of the others shoulders. He stared at the shaking boy, patting his head. "What is it?" he asked gentler. Chika sniffled. "M-my penis..." Shito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, your first time. I know." Chika drew back his hand and slapped Shito out of the bed. "Ah! What the fuck?" Chika stripped off his boxers and pointed down.

"What the..."

"Yeah! What the hell, right? My dick is _gone_! What did you do?" Chika pounced off the bed, ringing Shito's neck. "Stop strangling me!" he threw him off of his body. Chika was sobbing now. Shito yawned tiredly and picked him up. "We're going to the Z-Loan office. I know that Kiyomi has something to do with this." Chika thought back to the day that they were talking. "There was something that she wasn't telling me. Something about why we have to have sex with a female zombie..." Shito took out a pair of pants and a shirt that shrunk in the wash. He opened up the door and led Chika out. "Why were you talking about that sort of thing with Kiyomi?" Chika shrugged. "She was Yomi at the time and there's always something up that girl's sleeve...I wanted to hear it in case something important happened." Shito hummed, opening up the passenger door. "What's with the formalities?" Chika drawled, getting in. Shito smirked. "We did just do it last night...the least I could do."

"Why hello there." The chairman greeted the two boys. They walked in, startled. "Saw you two coming. What is it?" Yomi barked, having taken Michiru captive. "Michiru!" Chika lunged toward the girl. Yomi kicked his face; Shito pulling him back toward him. "No franchenizing with the gofer." he said sturnly. Chika's cheeks puffed out. "What did you come here for?" the chairman asked. Shito whispered something into Yomi's ear. When he pulled away, the girl nodded, picking up Michiru with her. "W-where are we going?" Michiru protested. Yomi smiled devilishly. "For ice cream. Come one." She yanked her out of her seat and down the hallway. "Yes—?" Shito cleared his throat, signaling for Chika to pull down his pants. When he did, the chairman stared for a moment. "Uh...what happened?" he asked, standing up. He paced aroundt the younger, flushed boy. "Kiyomi, uh...the other day she and I were talking about the season and she said something about why we can only do it with females..." The chairman's eyes bulged out of his head. "Don't tell me...great. Why is it always you two that are doing something?" he sighed loudly, lounging back onto his seat. "Come here, Tachibana." Shito swanked over to him. The man whispered something into his ear. Shito's face became more and more red as the time passed. _What are they talking about? _Chika asked himself, proceeding to pull up his pants. "Oh no. Keep your pants off. Tachibana, go." Shito lowered his head to the floor, dragging Chika into the restroom. "Wait, why are we going in here?"

_Too M-R rated for details_

The door to the restroom opened. Shito had Chika slung over his shoulder. "Did it work?" Shito frowned evily. "Yeah...it worked. Next time, when something is seriously important enough not to do...!" He slammed the door behind him.

_**Fin**_

_**It took forever to write this fanfiction. I was procrastinating like nobody's business and slacking off on my school work when I was working on it. I made this fanfic as an early birhtday present to meh friend...MUSICALKAORI! I hope it was okay...*personally think it's a total piece of sh*t * But heyyyy! Hope you liked it anyway. What did you two think?**_

_**Chika: ...*blushing * what the hell happened in that restroom**_

_**Me and Shito: *staring at each other * your too innocent to know**_

_**Chika: Pf...too innocent my ass**_

_**Shito: *smirks *  
Me: Ironic.**_


End file.
